disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra Bubbles
'Cobra Bubbles '''is a character from the ''Lilo & Stitch franchise. He is a former CIA agent who became a social worker by the time of the original film. Appearances Lilo & Stitch Cobra Bubbles is called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over her sister Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut and Nani trying to get in via the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterprets Nani's hand signals (probably on purpose), Cobra concludes that Nani is not doing a good enough job. When Nani is fired from her job at a luau because of Stitch's violent behavior, he tells her that he cannot ignore her being unemployed and gives her three days to find a new job. Cobra's subsequent encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proves to be less than favorable (upon meeting him, Stitch promptly throws a dictionary at Cobra's head), prompting Cobra to tell Lilo to turn Stitch into a model citizen. After Cobra sees Lilo nearly drown when surfing with Nani, David and Stitch, he decides to take Lilo away the next morning, though he is sad about it (it can be assumed that he saw her drown and blames Nani for her near-death). When Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley forcibly enter the house to capture Stitch, Lilo phones Cobra and proclaims that "aliens are attacking my house." After the house is destroyed by Jumba's questionable tactics, Cobra arrives to take Lilo away, presumably to a foster home. However, Lilo runs off and is subsequently captured by Captain Gantu. At the end of the film, Cobra is revealed to be a former CIA agent and was involved in an incident at Roswell in 1973, presumably through which he knows the Grand Councilwoman. He mentions that he saved the earth from an alien race by convincing them that the mosquito was an endangered species and that Earth should be turned into a wildlife preserve. (Therefore, based on Pleakley's words, it can be further assumed that it was Pleakley's race he was trying to convince.) When the Grand Councilwoman declares that Lilo and Nani are to be the caretakers of Stitch during his exile on Earth, she also implies that Cobra is not to divide the family, but to protect them instead. If the end of the film is any indication, Cobra appears to have become a close friend to the family. He is seen helping the family rebuild their house, attending one of Lilo's birthday parties and also appears in two of Lilo's photographs. In one photo, he is seen watching a movie with Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. In another, he is seen serving Lilo's family a turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Stitch! The Movie When Jumba was kidnapped and held hostage by intergalactic criminal Dr. Hämsterviel, Cobra was called over by Pleakley and Nani to help figure out a way to save him. Hämsterviel demanded the other 625 experiments in exchange for letting Jumba go. Cobra reluctantly does so, but Lilo and Stitch fortunately retrieve the experiments, putting Hämsterviel under arrest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Cobra didn't appear much in the TV series, but did appear in a few episodes. In "Shush," Lilo gave an experiment that can eavesdrop on others' conversations to Cobra for CIA-related use. In "Amnesio," Cobra was seen at the end with the other major characters celebrating Lilo's birthday. In "Spooky," an experiment that turns into others' worst fears turns into Cobra and tricks Nani into thinking he's taking Lilo away. In "The Asteroid," Cobra was visiting an observatory to speak with a scientist about any possible solution to the destruction of an oncoming asteroid. Later on, when all hope seems lost for earth, Cobra heads over to Nani's house to warn her and the family about the problem since they have access to a spaceship. Leroy & Stitch Cobra is briefly heard over the phone when Lilo calls him in an attempt to get in contact with Stitch, who was in space at the moment. Gallery Trivia *Cobra is shown to be very strong as seen in Lilo & Stitch when he pulls open a door, despite the fact that it was nailed shut. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:African American characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Mysterious characters